


荆棘林地

by deadpigeons



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 假如沙威被冉阿让救下了。
Relationships: Javert/Rivette (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	荆棘林地

善与恶在习惯与欲望中间连为一体，

敌与友数百次的相互交换位置。

那个阴影里微妙的轮廓周遭引起静电般的微弱光芒，马车挪开，马车夫抱怨完他们身上的水迹，抱怨他新红天鹅绒的马车车垫，沙威沉默在车上，浑身滴着水，一座石雕。冉阿让也紧闭着嘴。现在一只蚌被沙砾软化了。他说：“劳驾。”沙威没有搭话，他把眼珠子转到他半侧脸颊边，横横竖竖地从冉阿让的鬓角一直看到他发尾滴着水，再去看他篝火似的眼睛。他把周遭看了个遍，最终还是屈服了，湿淋淋地从车门下去。他把手背在身后，脊背弯曲而松弛。他在一夜间有了老态。他问冉阿让：“您为什么要救我。”这句话理应是您为什么再一次救我。

冉阿让像一个幽灵，下车却有一个脚步落地的过程，他踏在地上，形象也随之展现出来。他犹豫过，这点他必定要坦白，就像他不是从最初就能爱马吕斯。他温和地说：“我以为您会至少到我们进了房间再讲这件事情。”他的声音进过经过几次主观的回弹终于落到沙威耳朵里，它的力量却没有被削减，“您需要好好睡一觉，喝一杯牛奶。”冉阿让感到这些话自然而然地从他的口中流出来了，像他本该站在这个位置引导沙威迷途知返。这个夜晚，多么像他在主教那儿待上的一晚，沙威和他一样疲惫，被一切抛弃。他小心翼翼地去避免谈到尊严，就要避免谈到救的原因与救的过程。前者是人需要第二次机会，后者是沙威在河流里，在极速流窜的死亡的边界里，被洪水中母亲托起婴儿般托起了。这样的脆弱伤到的尊严。

“您不该救我。”沙威闭着眼摁住太阳穴，水顺着袖口溅在地上，“您在第一次就不该放我走。”他皱眉，惨白的脸显现出沉思来，“您宽恕了我，您是个善人，我放了您走。这已经在违背我的原则。”他激动地挺直腰背，把蜷缩和软弱的象征抛开，把永不衰老的果敢显现出来。“是的，”冉阿让温和地说，“但您应该活着也有资格活着，巴黎的人民都需要您。”而沙威重新衰老，让紧皱的纹路爬上他的眉头，他重新变得有无力而屈服。他想巴黎人民需要个怎样的他，这是他们都不能谈及的。它代表着冉阿让要从新开始逃亡，要继续像一只温驯的羊将绳索递还给屠夫。

沙威明白冉阿让的救赎并不能让他过得更好，不能让他幸福。他原本得到一切他所想要的，在原有的世界过得很快活。他有自己的信仰，他为奉献自我有殉道般的坚持，有责任，有职业。是冉阿让打破了一切，向基督教徒展现犹太人的神迹，用从神职人员处继承来的圣洁额头来让他卷进它。

他几乎觉得这个救赎让他不堪忍受了。他过早地下定决心，而非如同冉阿让般在最初的蒙昧和隐约的仇恨和迷惘中遭到拯救，这个迟来的救赎像是将他的晴空、法则、准绳一并撕裂、罢黜和修正了，他为了司法的正义和国家的献身被私我击败，甚而更早以前早已影影绰绰遇见一些天父降临的映射，正是这些草灰蛇线、这些未发的征兆，使得他只余下消极抵抗。他在泥泞中前行，却在途中发觉歧路口另一条雾中的金光大道！他记得他在塞纳河里像一只折断的风筝；记得他的肌肉和筋骨分散又重组；记得他重回他母亲腌臜的娘胎。他回忆里出现过能够拯救他的人。或者说是曾经的确存在过这样的人，他可以拯救任何人，不仅他一个。这个人搬着一个一息尚存的尸体从下水道里冒出来，也将他从塞纳河里举起。他的一生本该用寥寥数行字致以的崇高敬意为结尾，一个大范围受人爱戴的人最后接受所有人哀悼，仿佛一切的真理仅此而已。原本的他死去了，或许他原本是这么想的；沉浸在水里，最终一点点浮起来。人淹死的距离永远是他幸存距离的一寸。他现在吸进去的是水，波涛澎湃的，他把波浪抽进肺里，把性命攸关的道口一个个闭拢。但冉阿让把他救起来，用力按压他的胸腔，抬着他的头，让他把那些水重新呛出来。这段记忆已经非常迷茫了，仍旧在他心中隐隐约约有一个救赎的雏形。

然而救赎真正是好的吗？他不存在蒙昧里，只是在一个过早腐烂的体制内里，腐烂里他如鱼得水，对可以视而不见的报以轻蔑。但骚乱打响它们，告诉他他的荒谬。即便他既不是他伏尔泰保王主义，也不是波拿马自由主义。他把法律当做上帝，死亡当做归宿，打击腌臜为狂热。圣人在他的额上突兀点上光，让他看清潮流、趋势，看清他这片雪花为这场雪崩做出的罪恶。他宁可在夜里死去也不要幡然醒悟，可竟然是他被救赎了！

冉阿让将门打开，侧身让沙威进去。随后他将门关上，点了火，把壁炉烧上，屋子拢上光明的迷雾。沙威有猫的眼睛，火光刺痛他。夜里有剥落的墙灰、裂纹，嘎吱作响的扶手椅，院子里的割了一半的杂草和柯赛特种的风信子。他们在院子里插上木桩，黑色的网状纱布挂在上头，串联起来成了一些帆。地上种着叫不出名字的花，更多是杂草。红色和紫色的木槿在温室边围成丛。白天阳光穿过它们，夜里则是墓地。他用指甲扣窗台两侧凹槽石质的缝隙，绿苔在夹缝里。

冉阿让说稍等，让他先坐在旧桌布缝的沙发上。他乒乒乓乓在厨房里忙活，沏一杯茶之类的。他不待客，冉阿让不会，马德兰不会，割风不会，他们微笑、施舍，他们没有客人。冉阿让连茶都端不出来，知道茶在哪儿的人都在安睡。沙威在沙发上坐了一会儿，闭着眼，复发他终生忠诚的痼疾，老习惯，将所有细枝末节记在他巴黎地图一样的脑海里。马车夫的海马体膨大。火声嘎吱作响，他有做客人的不自在。但他在温暖里，究竟还是太疲惫了。

他梦见他的从前。他成为警察前，更早，他的童年和他的蒙昧，他早早结束的童年期。他小时候在生锈的铁牢里降生，父亲是苦役犯，母亲靠吉普赛人的天赋谋生。在他出生后他在那些神色阴沉牙齿发黄稀疏的人里寻找父亲。他母亲教他占卜，教他怎样在牌局里出老千。那些潮湿的夜晚深入骨髓，冬天他蜷缩着不让地面将他所有的热量带走，夏天他像狗一样趴在地上。他抠牢窗上的铁锈，抠青苔，将划破的手指放进嘴里吮吸。幻想，大量的幻想，想象他是一具尸体，一块被搬动的石头。牢里没有太多的幻想材料，牢里只有长锈的冷水可喝，只能啃硬面包。他母亲告诉他他该用他在监狱里学到的来生活，告诉他他最终还是要回到这里。他仍然模糊地记得母亲，记得那些将他往黑夜、渊薮里拉的人，熄灭的火烬里一双双黑手。他启蒙时期甚至没有像冉阿让那样沉默里生出一点恶毒和恐怖的情绪，却在那之后的道路里形成了与出生阶级对立的概念。他离开时见到他角膜浑浊的父亲在服役过程里瘫倒在地上，他搬着的石头像火灾或是地震时断裂的横梁一样压倒他。他用舌头抵住上颚，没发出一点声音。

他感到羞耻，在那个年纪。他竟然已经为出生感到羞耻了。

他惊奇他甚至冷静地看着这一切发生，他至少有二十年没有再做过一个梦。雷雨、暴风、雪。没有一个让他做梦，他以为他已经是雪地里的大理石了，但这些零碎的温暖让他做梦了。

冉阿让把大衣披在他身上，重新搅一搅火，再添一些柴进去。这场火烧过漆黑的子夜，一直烧到黎明，烧到沙威醒来。他也在凌晨三点醒来，同样的宿命降落到他身上。他是否要上楼把手铐拷上一个神圣的额头，又是否要像先前那样一声不吭地走。“我在这里等您。”这话说得多么动摇而难以承受。他上楼，破损的楼梯吱吱作响，他紧紧靠着墙壁，他的左肩蹭上了墙灰，留下一道白痕，像一个带着黑点警示的潜逃海盗。他推开冉阿让卧室的门，它也并未上锁。他走到冉阿让床前。今晚没有月光，他也已经是雄鹰而非猫头鹰了，他在黑夜中看到冉阿让轻微起伏的胸腔，听到他的呼吸平稳而悠长。

他离开了。

早晨冉阿让起床，看到他的一只手被铐在床头柱上，钥匙放在他的床头柜上。冉阿让想，这算是和解了吗？这个手铐不需要他花力气就能打开，就像马吕斯把一根生锈的铁柱从大铁门挪开一样轻松。这样的障碍是为了体面地获得自由而设立的。沙威没有放过他过去所犯下的罪行，但也给了他重生的机会，这次不是他亲手放开的，而是他让冉阿让自己解除自己的约束。可能此时他下床，下楼，再重新去冲泡以杯茶是可能的。他自此有了一个朋友。柯赛特总是说，父亲，你需要有人和你一起散散步，读读书，除除草之类的。但他总是回答：柯赛特，有你就够了。他首次从沙威身上感到一种久违的亲近，这种亲近出现在乡下人的忠诚里，出现在一切平等和朴实里。

他下了楼，看到沙威把他的外套架在桌子上。仍然板正的仿佛是一具棺椁里的尸体似的躺在他的旧沙发上。他太高大，又不愿意弯曲膝盖，弯曲脊背。只是直挺挺的，仍然在呼吸，心脏也有力地跳动。冉阿让张张嘴，仿佛他原本是能说很多的，现在它们渐渐变得轻盈，渐渐变得并无所谓。渐渐一切致使他变作如此伤感的令他无所畏惧了。他不再很怕沙威的死去，不再怕自己的死去，兴许他又是很希望自己死的，很希望他活下去的。但最终他什么也没有说，什么也说不出。

这样已经足够了。


End file.
